pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 4
(Only Oscar9545 and Disneydude94 Edit this Page) Timon and Pumbaa are running back to Flynn-Fletchers House so they can ask Ferb. When they get home, Ferb turn his head to them. Timon: Hey Ferb. Ferb: Hey guys. Did you find them yet? Pumbaa: Uh I think we decided to let them do it on their own, so can you build us an airplane. Ferb: Why? Timon: Because we need to see the Angry Birds. Ferb sit up and agreeing to help them is to build the airplane. While they're waiting, the delivery trucks has arrive in the backyard. Devlivery Guy: Ok, here's the airplane you order and sign here. Timon: Thank You. Delivery Guy: And aren't you an animal to build an airplane? Timon: Yes, yes I am. Delivery Guy: Ok then, have a nice day. The truck just left after he sign the paper and finally, they finish the plane. Timon and Pumbaa hop in plane and put their seat belts on. Pumbaa: Hey Timon, that reminds me when we use the to travel around the world before the sun goes down. Timon: Yeah, but this better not be broken. He turned to Ferb and says. Timon: Thanks for helping us Ferb. You can back to watch your tv. Ferb give his thumb up. Timon's started to lift off and pilot the plane and wave goodbye to Ferb. After they left, Ferb went back inside to watch tv. Inside the plane, Pumbaa needs to tell him something while he's driving. Pumbaa: Timon. Timon: Yes. Pumbaa: I need to tell you something? Why didn't you tell me when he kidnap you both? Timon: (sigh) Ok then. I'll tell you why I should've told you. Last time, I decided to go with her while you, Phineas, and Ferb at home. Until the beam shooted straight at us and get caught and then we've been carried away. When we get there, we regonize him that he kidnap us because he wants to get rid of her and the Fireside Girls. Before he push the button, I use the key is to get out, stop him, and rescueing her to get us outta here. Pumbaa: Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that when he kidnap you both. Timon: It's not that Pumbaa. This is all my fault. I should've let that happen when he tries to kidnap her twice. I'm sorry, Pumbaa. I failed. Pumbaa: It's not your fault Timon. You didn't failed to save them. Remember when Rafiki told you that you gotta put your past behind you. Timon: Yes. Pumbaa: Then we still got our motto, Hakuna Matata. Timon: You're right. We won't give up until we save our friends. Pumbaa: That's the spirit! Timon: Angry Birds, here we come. Meanwhile, the Angry Birds is happy when the egg is going to hatch soon while they're singing their theme song until they hear somethings and they looked and saw the plane was landing and they remember when Timon and Pumbaa is here. Timon: Hi everybody. The Angry Birds give them a cheer and they're glad to see them while they give them a hug. Yellow Bird: Welcome back, my friend. Where's Phineas and Ferb. Timon: Yeah, about that. Ferb is at home watching a tv and the truth is... Blue Bird: What is it? Timon: Phineas and Isabella got kidnapped. Angry Birds: WHAT!!! The Angry Birds were shocked when he told them that Phineas and Isabella has been kidnap. Timon: I'm sorry guys. We looked everywhere until our boss told us when our friends got kidnap while were gone. Red Bird: Who kidnap them? Pumbaa: His name is Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Blue Bird: Who's Dr. Doofenshmirtz? Pumbaa: He's our worst enemy and he tries to take over Tri-State Area. And do you know who's teaming up with? Green Bird: Who? Pumbaa: He's teaming up with the Green Pigs. Angry Birds: WHAT!!! Pumbaa: It's true. That's why he wants revenge and we need your help is to stop them and rescue our friends. You guys are only hope. Angry Birds looked eachother with a sad face, then looked at them and decided to agreed with them. Black Bird: Ok, we'll do it. Everyone started to cheer when they'll going to help them is to stop them and rescue their friends. Timon: Then let's do it! They went to the plane and flew off back to Danville. Pumba: Hakuna Matata, Phinbella! Were coming! Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue